I Know You Can't Remember Me (But I Can Make You)
by amagicalship
Summary: Future Fantasy/Headcanon set vaguely in Season 5. When Emma is found to be living in the Enchanted Forest as the Queen of Misthaven, Killian is given a chance to break the Dark One curse. Can he make his true love remember what they had?


Killian looked down at his costume again, checking the buttons on his black brocade vest, as if anything might have shifted from merely walking. Adjusting his feathered mask across his face, he strode into the ballroom with purpose. Gauging the room filled with a rag-tag crowd of those left behind from the latest curse, he considered his next move.

Now that he had finally arrived, his nerves were crowding an already desperately preoccupied mind. He decided to make his way around the perimeter of the room, telling himself he didn't want to get recognized too soon, but likewise wanting to take a moment to clear his head.

That was all for naught as soon as he saw her, because the weight of the moment threatened to knock him senseless.

A path had cleared through the crowd, revealing her in all her majesty. She was draped elegantly over the throne, looking both bored and maddingly, inexorably provocative. Dressed all in black, she wore a tightly-cinched corset which drew her in only to billow out at the waist into layer after layer of gauzy fabric. Her mask had an intricate pattern of lace accented with diamonds and feathers and he saw her emerald eyes shining through it with a cat-like luminosity. There were more dark feathers erupting from behind her pale shoulders, and it struck him then who she had become - The Black Swan.

Killian swallowed hard. All the blood seemed to be rushing out of his head, she was dizzying in her beauty. He found himself wondering if he wasn't in over his head on this one, the sudden urge to flee competing with his utter desire to throw himself at her feet, no matter what the cost. The last time he had seen her, she had confessed her love for him with tear-filled eyes, and now all that raw passion and feeling was flooding in again, drowning him as he gasped for air. It was all consuming; how he never got to tell her back, how losing her was like losing half his soul, how he couldn't sleep - couldn't live - in a world where she no longer existed.

Ever since Regina had managed to contact Mulan through a mirror portal, his heart began beating at a faster clip, the anticipation of being reunited driving the very essence of his existence. She was alive, living in the palace, Mulan had told them. He could get to her, he could save her and all would be restored - the hope of it all absconding the darkness.

It took months to grow a magic bean, every day stretching out in an endless torment of seconds, minutes, and hours. They'd argued over who would go, Charming of course putting up the biggest fight. Until one day Snow had finally touched his arm softly and pleaded, "Give him a chance, David. I think Killian may be our best shot. She loves him, you know what that means." He had nodded in consent, and Killian smiled in triumph, relief washing over him.

Of course, none of his conviction prepared him for this moment, for seeing her again and knowing he still faced an uncertain and perilous fight for her soul. Watching her, ribbons of golden hair cascading down her shoulders in ringlets, he made his way slowly through the room, contemplating the situation. He spent 300 years chasing the Crocodile, and now here he was, still battling the Dark One, though in different form. The irony was not lost on him.

Shaking his head, he proceeded to procure himself a glass of wine, sipping deeply.

"What, no rum tonight?"

Her voice came suddenly from behind him, commanding the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention.

Turning, he flashed her his most winning smile.

"Emma! I didn't think you had seen me come in." Gesturing with his glass he continued, "Rum is always a good idea, but I'm not one to refuse what's been graciously offered."

When she merely smirked at him he went on, "You look well, darling, I must say. Black is certainly your color." Hoping she didn't notice the fear in his eyes, he leered suggestively at her bosom, the soft mounds practically spilling out of her corset. "It certainly accentuates your - features," he said, scratching behind his ear.

"Emma?" she sneered, one hand on her hip. "Is that any way to address a queen?"

He almost took a step back, the animosity in her voice hitting him hard in the chest.

Recovering quickly, he plastered the smile back on his face and bowed deeply, bringing her fingers to his mouth in a brush of lips to heated skin. "Of course not, your majesty. My apologies."

He could swear he saw her eyes widen slightly when he released her hand, and he had to strongly resist the urge to grab her then and wrap her up in his arms.

Her eyes narrowed at him, her blood-red lips forming a thin line. "How did you get to me, anyway?"

"Oh you know me, Highness, traveling between realms has become my specialty, I suppose," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He moved into her space, leading with his hips, his eyes lingering on her lips. "But if you're asking me if I came here to see you, then the answer is yes."

Unconsciously, his hand reached out, almost - but not quite - touching her cheek.

"I know exactly why you're here, pirate. So you might as well turn around right now and go back where you came from. I have everything I want now, everything I need. Limitless power, the crown I was destined for, a legion of followers who'll do my bidding," she said, casually waving her hand about the room. "I don't need a family anymore, and I most certainly don't need _you_."

Killian winced slightly, taking a half step back. Now was not the time to be timid, however.

"Oh, so you're saying you don't need love?" he said carefully, emphasizing the word. "That might be true, but you and I always had a fun time together, don't you agree? Certainly some male companionship isn't disagreeable to you?" He risked moving even closer to her, studying the flecks in her eyes, his hand coming to rest lightly on her hip.

He could see the battle within her, desire heating her face and chest. If there was one thing he could count on, it was the amount of greed the Dark One possesses, the desire to have and to control all part of the package.

"Hmm. And just what makes you think I'd prefer the company of a one handed pirate?"

He leaned his head in, his lips whispering next to her ear. "Come now, love, we both know _I'm_ your type."

Deciding it best not to waste the momentum, he took her hand in his. "How about you do me the honor of a dance? This is a ball, is it not?"

He lead her onto the dance floor, not giving her time to respond. Resting his fake hand on her hip, he pulled her close as he took her other hand up and began moving to the music, twirling them around the room.

He remembered the first time they danced together, under different circumstances. Her face had been full of light that evening, shining soft and luminous with happiness and perhaps something more. This time, her face was a mystery to him, her mask not the only thing concealing her from him, and his resolve to break through her walls was both familiar and daunting.

When he looked at her again, she was studying the hairs on his chest, her mouth parted softly as if lost in a memory. _That's right, darling. Come back to me, Emma._

"Miss me then, love?" he asked, lifting one eyebrow.

Scoffing, she tore her eyes away from him, casting her glance sideways. "I've not been lonely, if that's what you're asking." Her lips curled into another sneer.

He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that erupted within him, but instead decided to grab hold of that pain and use it.

"I'm not sure I believe you. The way your body is reacting to mine, I'd be willing to bet you've gone many long nights without a man's touch."

"So sure of yourself, aren't we, Captain?"

"There was a time when I believed you were mine, Swan. In some ways I believe you still are mine."

"I thought I told you not to make yourself so familiar," she said, making her point with less heat this time.

"Oh? Isn't that who you are now, really? The Black Swan? At least for tonight. It's most becoming on you, let me make my point clear."

Sighing exasperatedly, she turned away from him again, and he began to wonder if he'd lost her attention altogether.

"I've missed you, Swan," he half-whispered, searching her face.

She was caught for a moment, peering queerly into his eyes, searching the depths for God only knows what. The music was swirling around them, and despite the fact that they were in a room full of people, the costumes served to make them into faceless props. Everything faded into the background around them, adding to the intimacy of the moment. Killian could feel the heat rising in his chest and blood rushing in his ears. It was now or never.

Lurching forward, he attempted to make contact with her lips, frozen as she seemed in time or thought. But at the last second she turned her head, and his lips landed on the soft skin of her neck, just below her ear. For some reason, she didn't pull away.

Savoring the feel of her beneath him, he kissed her gently, slowly, moving his lips down the smooth column of her throat. She gasped slightly, and her hands went to the back of his head, threading into the hair at the base of his neck. _So, you do have a weakness._

Raising his lips back up to her ear, he whispered, "Perhaps we could go somewhere a bit more...private?"

He pulled back to see her face and found a familiar calculating expression, her tongue behind her teeth. The moment stretched and he started to fear the worse, when suddenly she raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

Instantly, they were transported into a palatial bedroom, a giant four-poster bed in the middle, clothed in twilight-colored silks and satins. French doors were open onto a balcony and the room was bathed in moonlight and the glow of candles.

Stepping forward, he slowly lifted the mask from her face. "I want to see you. I want to see all of you," his voice coming out a husky whisper.

Her breath hitched at his touch, her pupils open wide, deep dark pools drawing him in whether he wanted them to or not. Removing his own mask, he considered her then, standing almost shyly, one hand wrapped around the opposite arm at the elbow.

"So, I was right then? You have been a lonely girl, haven't you?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you're just going to be my latest conquest. I never did get to...explore all your territory," she said, hand moving to caress the exposed skin of his chest. "Maybe I'm just curious what I missed."

"Well, darling. I'd be more than happy to show you."

He stepped forward, his good hand coming up to cup her cheek. But when he leaned in for a kiss, she backed her head away quickly. He settled on the other side of her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her throat. Continuing his path, he plunged in the center of her cleavage, pulling her towards him and inserting his mouth and nose in the valley between. He laved his tongue over her soft skin as she clutched at his head, and he could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing turning into soft pants.

With his good hand, he pulled down the material covering her left breast, revealing one taut rosy nipple. Taking it in his mouth, he sucked and nibbled at it, meanwhile pulling the round swell of her arse against his body, allowing her to feel how hard he'd become with her hips pressed against his. Whatever his purpose in that moment, he was still helpless to resist her, his body responding to her touch most fervently.

Moving to the other breast, he did the same thing, releasing it from the confines of her clothing and lavishing it with his hot mouth and tongue. A lovely flush came over her skin, and he stroked his fingers over her throat and chest. Moving his head back up, he kissed up her chin, over the side of her face, getting closer to his destination. Her eyes were closed and she was clutching at his shirt, almost as if...as if she really hadn't been touched by anyone in months. _So close, Emma darling, so close to having you back_.

She moved her hand down to where he was straining through his pants, stroking him hard, clutching at him mercilessly and causing him to moan.

His lips wandered a path about her face, and he began kissing her with feeling then, all the love and loss he felt inside bubbling to the surface. He moved across her cheek to her mouth when she suddenly turned her head sharply, pulling away from him.

"Ah ah ah! Sorry, pirate. I'm all too aware of what you're trying to steal from me and I'm not going to let that happen." Her eyes were narrowed, but she was breathing hard, still clutching his shirt.

"Here's the proposition: one night together, you can have my entire body, but no kissing allowed."

Killian pauses for a moment, pretending to contemplate his options. _This isn't you, Emma._

"No."

The word rang out in the large room, echoing off the stone walls with thundering finality.

 _"No?"_

"You heard me. If I can't have all of you, I don't want anything at all, Emma."

She tugged the cups back up over her breasts, and he could see the growing fury in her expression.

"You dare tease me this way? You think you can play with me like a toy?"

She raised up her right hand and suddenly his throat was being clenched tightly, even though she wasn't touching him. The pain was almost unbearable, but he managed to gasp out, "Wait! Let me explain. I still want you, darling. Let's not spoil the evening just yet."

Releasing him, she turned, stomping some distance away from him, her arms folding over her chest.

Letting out a deep exhale, he went to her then, coming to stand in front of her.

"What is all this fuss about the kissing? I don't remember you ever complaining about it before."

"Cut the crap, Hook. You know why I can't kiss you."

Giving her his most devilish smirk he said, "What? You think one kiss could steal your powers away? I mean, it's not like you...love me, is it?"

"No. I don't love you," she said with heat in her eyes. "Not anymore," she continued, turning her face away.

Killian grinned again, fully expecting that answer.

"Oh? Well, if that's so, there shouldn't be a problem then, should there?"

She didn't say anything, just merely stood there looking at him expectantly. There was a storm brewing in her eyes, as if the fight between light and darkness was raging silently within.

"Shall we make a wager then? Kiss me and I'll not only stay the night with you, I'll belong to you. Forever."

"What's in it for me?" she said, all smug and callous.

"I might even have something you want...a particularly interesting dagger perhaps?"

Emma's eyes narrowed and she examined his face. "So, you brought it, then? Where is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Guess you'll just have to kiss me and find out. I'm yours, Emma, always have been and always will be. If we make this deal, there's nothing I'll withhold from you."

This was the moment he'd been waiting for, hoping for. The war still raged within her, and he could tell she was confused - angry and hopeful at the same time. It was almost as if a tiny part of Emma was fighting to break free from the darkness.

She took two steps forward then faltered. Her breathing became harsh suddenly, as if she were under great duress. Killian could do nothing except hold his breath and wait, standing there expectantly.

Two more steps forward, and she was pressed against him now, but looking at the ground. Slowly, painfully, she raised her head up.

In one lightning quick movement, she lifted her lips to his, planting them firmly. And then the world unraveled before them.

A blazing white light shot out from where their bodies were joined, electrifying the dark night and sending a shockwave through time and space. With a horrific shriek, the dark matter became unhinged from Emma's body, swirling about in chaotic furor and circling the space above them.

Emma pulled back first, opening her eyes slowly as if awakening from a dream. Then they widened in horror.

"Killian!" she exclaimed. "What have you done!? The darkness is untethered! How could you do this?"

"Do you trust me, Emma?"

"Of course I trust you! But what the hell?"

"Listen to me then, we haven't much time. We found the sorcerer, Merlin. Before he died, he told us how to defeat the darkness. It's you, Emma. It's always been you. Love is the most powerful magic of all, remember? He told me that we could defeat the darkness together, but he didn't say how exactly!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do now!?"

"I don't bloody know. I was hoping you might think of something!"

"Damnit Killian!"

"You can do this, Emma. I know in my heart that you can!"

"When this is over, I'm going to kill you, you know that!? If this thing doesn't kill us all first."

He took her hand in his then, not wanting to waste another precious second. "I love you, Emma. I've always loved you."

"I know, Killian, I love you too," she told him with a sad smile, pressing one more kiss to his lips.

With that, she turned towards the dark matter, raising her hands and closing her eyes to focus. Light magic flowed from her hands, shooting into the darkness, causing it to convulse and scatter, only to come together again. She tried harder, all the energy in her body focused outward.

The darkness began to shrink, dissipating with a loud shriek and a wail, as if it were a living being. Killian shuddered at the noise.

Emma continued to fight it with all her might, when suddenly she cried out and dropped to her knees.

"Emma!" Killian yelled, rushing towards her. Lifting her up, he stood behind her then, clutching her shoulders hard and focusing on his love for her. "That's it, love, you can do it!"

She continued fighting, giving everything she had as the darkness shrank slowly, loose tendrils careening about the room. He could feel her body trembling beneath him, and the power of her magic emanating from her core. They were lost to the moment, neither knowing what would come next.

With one last blast of light, the room grew dark and Emma collapsed to the ground, taking Killian with her. They remained there for some time, stillness encapsulating them.

 _Bloody hell._ Dazed, Killian rose slowly from the ground, looking about the room. He didn't see the dark matter anywhere, giving him great hope that it was vanquished.

 _Emma._

She lay there next to him, lifeless and pale, like a beautiful porcelain doll.

Shaking her, Killian entreated her, "Wake up, darling. Emma, love. Please come back to me. Please!"

He lowered his ear to her chest to check for a heartbeat. At first he heard nothing, but then in the quiet, one small beat thudded against his ear. _Bump-bump. Bump-bump._

Killian didn't even realize he was holding his breath until a whoosh of air left his lungs. _She's alive._

Immediately, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, and he didn't stop kissing her until she was gasping beneath him, her breathing restored. He held her then, half slumped against him on the floor, heart to heart, his hand clutching the back of her head. Slowly, she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around him.

"You know I might just have to take you up on that deal you offered me."

"Oh? Which part? Staying the night with you or belonging to you forever?" he chuckled.

"Hmm," she sighed. "How about both?"

"Deal," he said, finding her lips again and kissing her deeply. All the loss, all the grief, all the love and all the happiness he contained in that moment, he poured into that kiss. She was right there with him, loving him back just as fiercely.

When they finally pulled back, they rested their foreheads against one another and stared into each other's eyes.

"Let's go home, Killian."

"Aye, Emma. Let's go home."


End file.
